Come Closer
by DorkyBlonde
Summary: Sam and Freddie's missing moments in Season 6
1. Attention

**Missing moment in iGo One Direction.**

* * *

I walked out from the elevator into the Shay's apartment. The One Direction boys had to leave almost after they performed on iCarly. They enjoyed our "British sandwiches" and left with a teary and emotionally breathless Gibby sitting on the couch.

He had all of them to sign his prized scrapbook and he was currently fawning over their signatures.

It was really fun to drag Zayn into the elevator, yeah nothing happened except for me showing him some awesome kick-ass wrestling moves I saw on MMA highlights last week. Nothing feels better than rendering someone physically powerless.

As I sat down, I saw Freddie look up at me.

"What's up nerd?" I asked, just making casual conversation as Carly went out with Spencer.

"Oh, nothing much- just rewatching the iCarly bit today- big numbers." He stated. It was true- I had One Direction promoted on our iCarly twitter page to all our fans.

"Nice." I grabbed a chocolate bar from my pocket and began munching on it.

"It still seem silly to me how Harry would 'fake sick' just to get Carly's affection." Freddie questioned.

"I thought it was obvious. He was so clearly fawning over her, giving those lame excuses like getting cube fruit and warmed socks. I've seen better people who can fake an illness." I chuckled at how Carly was completely clueless about the whole thing.

Freddie chuckled back, turning to face me. "Well, we all know _you_ can, but that doesn't mean everyone else could."

I nodded in agreement absentmindedly. "I reckon you would do the same- staying at Hotel Carlyfornia. Carly makes a mean chicken soup. Like that time I got poisoned by Missy's Persian chocolate stomach bombs."

"You still ate it all! And why would you think I do that?"

"Need I remind you of what happened from Grade 5 till Grade 9? Mr I'm Carly's second husband" I mocked him in a sing-song voice.

"Hey hey, no using my rather deprived childhood against me!"

"I'll never stop; you know that for a fact." I quipped, stretching my legs and resting them on the coffee table.

"Too much attention is a bad thing, take my mum for instance" He chuckled.

"Take my mum for the complete opposite" Oh Pam Puckett and her 'undying' affection and attention for me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm still wondering how Carly gets all everyone's attention. Don't get me wrong- I love that cupcake, but I'm just curious, I guess I need some too?"

"Hey! Like me constantly buying you smoothies and bacon wasn't good enough?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking at me.

"You are different. You're just a nub." I shook off his previous comment. I guess what I was implying was that I really missed the attention Freddie given to me when we were dating.

"And you're just the lazy blonde. Glad we established that." Freddie rebutted.

"I don't need to establish anything." Wrong. I needed to know what we were right now. Mortal enemies who turned into frenemies, then best friend, then a couple and now what?

I mean, who except but us makes it cool to break up and still be good friends?

Just like how nothing happened. At all.

I got up and I turned to face him.

"Come on. You're buying me a huge smoothie." I stated, as my desire for sweet cold smoothies grew.

"What for?"

"You owe me for getting that many viewers for our show- a celebratory smoothie awaits!"

Freddie got up and sighed, before smiling.

"I could use a big one."

"As big as T-Bo's $36 smoothie cup?" I smirked at him, before we both walked out of the Shay's apartment.

* * *

**Reviews? It's my first time writing a oneshot :)**


	2. Proximity

**Missing moment from iOpen A Restaurant**

* * *

"Hey. Shut up a sec?" I interrupted Freddie's comment on the carbonara given to him. He spaced out momentarily before returning to eat his spaghetti in silence.

I felt uncomfortable inside. He made me do so! Seriously the whole 'is it too late to love me' comment? Didn't think that his ex-girlfriend was right behind listening to his entire conversation, directed at none other than his ex, ex-girlfriend

And returning to being friends does not include going after your previous girlfriend and expect everything to turn out just _peachy_.

I told Gibby about cousin Dominique and the supplies we could get for our booming restaurant, trying to shove that aching feeling inside of me.

Denying having a crush on Carly in front of me? And asking Carly if it was too late to love him? Now; I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that.

After days of running our restaurant and my epic slamdown on Billy Boots, the superintendent of Ridgeway finally caught us, and no, not even Principal Franklin could stop him, despite him loving my hot meat sandwich to pieces.

So as I was down alone, packing up the remains of the supplies to return back to my cousin, I heard footsteps and a way too familiar voice.

"Hey Sam, Carly's looking for you." He started off, propping his elbows up on the counter top, facing me, with his phone in his hand.

"Oh, yeah I'll be up in a sec." I turned away forcefully; not wanting to see his nubbish face that makes me sappily melt, frustration took over when I dawned on the light of recent events.

"So, you guys are really closing down the restaurant?" He questioned me as I continued to pack the boxes, refusing to face him.

"On the upside, we are allowed to have some of the dishes included in that dead old cafeteria."

"Yeah." He paused just slightly and sighed heavily. I shrugged off and continued placing the boxes into the corner.

As I bent down to grab the last box and placed in on the countertop, my bracelet conveniently fell to my wrist. Chiz. I've been meaning to hide it. It was a gift from Freddie as our one month anniversary, somewhere after our make up after the whole N.E.R.D camp fiasco. The bracelet was a silver chain with pink and blue crystals that had the initial 'S' hanging from it- it screamed 100 percent girly. I loved it dearly and wore it ever since. Even when we broke up, I kept it as a reminder of all the good memories I had with him.

I've been hiding that bracelet under the numerous long sleeved shirts and jackets for almost months and it had to 'conveniently' drop and reveal its presence.

Freddie did not go unnoticed. He looked over and he bit his lower lip, looking at me. I turned away slightly, not wanting to meet his chocolate eyes.

"I didn't know you still kept it." He broke the silence.

"So? I like it. In case people have not noticed, I _am_ a girl."

" I know you Sam, like how sometimes you like watching those rom-coms that you claim _despising_" He smirked at me, leaning a bit forward.

We are so breaking that 'personal space bubble away from your ex'.

I chuckled. I admit, not all romantic comedies are half bad. Mostly those I liked were those I could relate to, those I can relate to our relationship.

"Like you claim you weren't the one crying watching a sappy chick flick when I came over to your house? Sure, you had 'allergies' to what? Dust? Your house is a freaking sanitized haven!" I quipped back at him.

"Pfft, please. Use it against me and I'll tell Carly you actually followed the series of that rom com." Freddie threatened me before leaning closer.

Sometimes, like now perhaps, I forgot we weren't dating anymore. Our banter was no different when we were together.

"Are you threatening me, Benson? I've got loads more to use against you! Your embarrassing baby photos and your mom's videos of teaching you hygiene rhymes? Good luck!" I scoffed, absentmindedly leaning forward.

I felt him chuckle, feeling his breath against my neck. Not realizing how close we were now. This is seriously breaking the whole 'let's stay friends' rule. I felt my eyes closing leaning to finally make it right and I could feel him do so as well.

Freddie's hand snaked up behind my neck and I leaned one more time.

Suddenly, I heard steps. "No mom! I'm keeping the coloured socks! Just give Guppy the checkered ones." Gibby's voice shattered our 'in-the-moment' moment and jump out in shocked.

_Damn. So freaking close._I kicked myself mentally for Gibby's ruining of our moment. I looked through the corners of my eyes to see Freddie looking down on the floors.

Chocolate met blue irises.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Gibby questioned perkily.

Freddie grabbed his backpack and started to walk. "Hey Gibb, I was just leaving. Bye _Sam_"

I'm just peachy right now.

* * *

**Reviews? It would make me really happy!**


	3. Looks

**Missing moment from iHalfoween! **

* * *

The apartment was packed with party guests that came in non-stop. I guess the entire building heard about Spencer's contraption and the star dunking victim- Nevel. People were cheering Gibby on, as he yanked the ropes as hard as he could, sending the boy in the pink shirt yelping in agony.

I folded my arms and watched Nevel's pain, leaning my back against the counter. Revenge is sweet sometimes. The boy got what he deserved, plus I took his place in the slam dunk counter 20 times when I was stuck in that ridiculous purple robot costume.

I ate another chicken wing and laughed when Nevel screamed having a butt wedgie.

The front door opened and I saw Sam dressed in her dijoniase 'hand' sanitizer costume, yanking the ropes one last time before dropping Nevel into the huge basket of soft toys- followed by everyone cheering to sweet revenge.

"Alright people I don't know at all! Party's over so skedaddle away!" Spencer shouted across the apartment, opening the door to let the guests leave.

Sam walked towards me and she handed me my plaid shirt. _How did she get it? _She smirked at me.

"Here you go Benson, take that horrible robot chiz off and put this on, you're making me nauseous." She scoffed, pointing at 'my' costume.

"How did you get my shirt?" I questioned her, with much curiosity.

I stared into her gorgeous blue eyes and begin taking off the aluminum robot top, before placing that plaid shirt over my T-shirt I wore inside.

"I broke into your house." She smirked at me.

"And you went into my room? Talk about privacy." I rebutted back, still amused at the fact that she would do something so, un-Sam of her.

"It's sickening to see you in that. It's worse than your nug nug costume you wore to annoy me."

"So let me get this straight. You broke into my house, went into my room and took one of my shirts from my drawers, just because this was sickening?" I pointed at the robot top now abandoned on the floors.

She shrugged her shoulders casually, placing her hands into her back pockets.

"Of all shirts, why this one?" I questioned her, clearly remembering that I placed this particular blue and red one at the bottom of the pile. The last time I wore it was when I took Sam to see that horror film downtown, when we were dating.

After the breakup, I didn't want any part of me to be reminded when we were together; hence I haven't worn it since.

I looked up to see her. "I don't know, I guess you don't look half bad in that."

I chuckled and started grinning. I knew she liked that shirt a lot, even when she's not there to deny it. During the movie, I remembered that she got bored of the film and started leaning onto my chest, playing with the material of the shirt. Yes, Sam Puckett gets attracted to things like that.

My eyes met hers and the sudden longing of her in my arms grew. I tried my best to control myself from stepping front and hugging her, inhaling that addictive strawberry scent of hers.

"Stop staring you idiot. And take that stupid ward off your face, you're more disgusting than Lewbert himself" She slapped my cheek.

I swatted away her hand playfully as she tried to get the wart off my face. We started our playful banner, which was even completed with laughter.

I pushed her hand away yet again, before I felt her entire body slam against my back, sending me to the ground. She sat on my back as my face was stupidly pressed against the kitchen floor.

"Sam! Get off me!" I winced, as my muscles ached even more from the slamming I received earlier.

I could feel her leaning towards me; her blonde curls sprawled across my face.

"No! Until you take off that thing!" She rebutted, placing her entire weight onto my sore back.

I gave up and sighed heavily. I felt her smiling away as she slapped my cheek hard, removing the fake wart off.

"Can I get off the floor now?" I asked lamely, not realizing that my sides were getting numb.

"No, why should I? It's fun to watch the nerd getting pummeled."

I decided to be nice to the blonde headed demon today, although we both know I could easily flip her and pin her onto the ground in one swift move. Sam would never have let me live that moment till she died.

"Fine, let me get up and I'll buy you a cheesecake from the bakery." I negotiated with her; maybe bringing food into a peace offering might smooth things over.

I saw her shrugged before her petite body got off mine. I yearn for that close contact almost immediately when she stood up, clearly waiting for her food to arrive.

I brought myself up to stand and removed the dust off my plaid shirt. Sam's blue eyes eyed me hard as she waited, her body gesturing for me to get my butt down to the bakery.

I stood there smiling at my gorgeous _ex-girlfriend_. We were so freaking close to being together again when Gibby interrupted our moment back at the restaurant and being a coward like I was, I walked away.

I saw her roll her eyes, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door of the Shay's apartment.

As we headed out, I head Spencer spoke to us. "You kiddies have fun!" He smirked at me, gesturing at me.

I smiled and we walked to the hallway.

"Hey! Is that my wallet? How did you get it out of my pocket?" I pointed at my black leather wallet in her hands.

"Dude. Is that even a question?" She raised her eyebrows, walking into the elevator that opened up.

Guess not.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all of my love_

_I'm still looking up_

* * *

**Any reviews? I wanna know what you thought of it! and what do you wanna see for iPear Store! **

**Leave a suggestion!**


	4. Care Part 1

**Missing moment from iPear Store- Part 1**

* * *

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him?" I questioned Natalie after Freddie stormed off from the store. I gave her the exasperated look, before dawning on an idea.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." I voiced out, slowly walking away from her and towards the exit.

"I'm never gonna see you again, am I?" I could feel Natalie's eyes on me as I swung the nametag over my head and throwing it onto the polished marble floors of the store.

_Nope. _I walked out and headed out onto the busy streets of Seattle. _Like a Puckett. _

There was my favourite dork, in his grey pin-striped shirt, sitting on the bench near the curb, his hands in his face.

I walked and sat next to him, unsure on what to say. Before I could, he spoke, with a muffled tone through his hands.

"Go away Sam." I rolled my eyes and yanked his hands away from his face, only to find him frowning and pouting.

I mustered courage and spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry you got fired from your nerd job. It's not like I wanted it anyway." I shrugged off casually, releasing my grip on his wrist.

"Yeah, that makes me feel loads better." He spoke sarcastically.

I sat there in silence. I wanted so bad just to run my fingers through his brown hair and hold him close to me- but those days were over. We were now back to, _this._ Bickering and bantering, arguing and fighting over trivial matters like pears and jobs. I really thought we had passed that immature stage of our ever-confusing relationship.

"Why did you do it? You know how I spent so hard to get that job and when I finally did, you came up and ruin the whole thing!"

I fought back the urge to scream at him. I ruined things for him? I stared at him, trying to chase away the saline that stung my eyes.

"That's all you do! You find every opportunity to make me feel miserable and just when I thought you couldn't do the worse- you did! You got me fired from the one and only place I truly love."

I got up and turned to face him.

"Fine! Maybe I did do all these things to make your life hell, but sometimes I wonder if you ever see more to me than a girl who harasses you! Was what we had not special at all? I tried so hard to be nice to your mom when we were dating and even tried to be more normal by not getting into trouble! You say that I don't care about you, but do _you _even care how I feel?" I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks as I bit my lip from crying like a big sappy girl.

He stood there speechless, and apparently I could feel some passersby closing in on our situation. Apparently watching teenage angst can distract them from doing whatever they are supposed to be doing.

"I-" Nothing came out of his mouth.

I felt my frustration built up for months finally being released as I vented my anger at Freddie. I knew I was going to regret later, but I chose to let it out.

How on earth did he _actually_ feel about me?

* * *

(Flashback)

I still remembered yesterday where I got dragged to the office by Natalie and she was offering me a job there.

"I am impressed by your attitude in retail. Most of these tech nerds are so caught up with the latest features that they forget to care that half of the customers don't really bother." Natalie stated as she handed me a clipboard and a piece of paper.

"What's all this about?" I questioned her as my eyes scanned the paper. What was this? Some sort of punishment letter for bringing a beverage in?

"How would you like to get a job here?" Natalie looked at me, in her hands held a red pear store shirt.

I hesitated. Sam Puckett does not _do_ jobs. Why on earth would I want to work? I had the best reputation of being the laziest girl alive. Well, almost, unless you count Kane, the skeevy hobo that does nothing but lie in the trashes of Bushwell Apartment alley.

Then again, it would be a great chance to annoy the hell out of Freddie and make fun of his little nerd job and see his head explode. After all, he did refuse to give me a pear.

"Eh, why not?" I grabbed the shirt and the employee tag.

Throughout the day, I stood by the counter after Natalie had instantly promoted me to manager and had me write stupid reviews of the employees there. Freddie, the nerd freak Gibby was talking to and lastly Carly's new dork crush.

"You've been staring at him all day. You guys got something on?" I heard Natalie questioned me as I turned to face her smirking.

"No! I-"I found myself tongue-tied, I never did have the guts to admit that it hurt me really badly when we ended our relationship, despite the rumours I created that I dumped his butt and broke his nerdy little heart.

She placed her hand on her hips and looked at me, having the whole _you can't fool me_ look.

"Whatever, yes. Freddork and I dated for a while. But apparently he doesn't feel enough anymore to even care about me." I tried to shove the impending hurt that was churning in my stomach.

"You guys are cute. When I saw you too arguing about beverages, I thought you were his girlfriend. Both of you had _that look_ on your face." She stood next to me at the counter; we both looked at the dork who tried very hard to convince a customer that emails _did _work on computers.

I stared at her bewilderedly. I refuse to be labeled cute by anyone. Even when we were dating, I forbade everyone from using that term on us. _Except Freddie. _He and his stupid pet name "Hey cuteness" on me.

"Anyway, did you guys like hate each other now? Cause I see both of you tearing each other's throats down."

I chuckled at how much Natalie was able to decipher our relationship in just mere hours.

"Yeah. He's the lame nerd, I'm the blonde headed demon. I used to make fun of him, but I guess he's doing the same thing to me right now. Funny how used to balance each other out."

"He's the jerk right now." Natalie nodded.

She stood and walked back into the office.

* * *

If Natalie was able to see so much of our relationship in a snap, how was it so Freddie Benson can't do so?

I felt a gentle hand grabbing my shoulders as I continued walking along the pavement, my eyes still saline-filled.

"Sam." I heard his voice.

**Comments? How you do suppose our favourite couple would turn out in part 2? **

**Leave a suggestion and review! All are welcomed! **


	5. Care Part 2

**Continuing missing moment from iPear Store**

* * *

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

His soft hand grabbed my hand as I froze in shock. What does he want from me?

"I'm sorry." His voice broke as I turned to face him, as the tears started to dry off my face.

He pulled me and we both sat down on the bench on the sidewalk. My eyes met with his troubled chocolates ones, we were one seriously messed up couple. Well, ex-couple.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that, you know, listing all the bad flaws you had. I realized that it was hurtful and I didn't mean it. I guess I was just caught up with the fact that you got the dream job I loved so much, and you didn't have to work to get it and I-" He rambled on and I stopped him by placing a short kiss on his cheek.

Boy, did that nerd's face turn so red and his eyes went wide.

"Dude, you gotta stop talking so much. Apology accepted." I said softly. I found it ridiculously cute when Freddie gets all nervous and starts babbling incoherent sentences.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me; before his eyes shifted down to see that very same bracelet on my wrist. I had placed it on, retrieving it from my pocket when I walked out of the store to find Freddie.

His fingers ran over the coloured crystals. "Thanks" He sighed.

"Before you stormed off, did you really mean that I didn't care about you?" He asked out of the blue.

"I don't know it kinda left like whatever was left of our breakup was ignored and when you said you loved me, meant nothing." Shit. I'm spilling my insecurities all over again.

"I hope you'll understand that of course I care about you, Sam. You're my best friend and _more_. I figured that maybe if I changed, you'd see me as more _abnormal_." Freddie's hand absentmindedly intertwined with his.

Yeah, we're definitely broken up alright.

"And I hope that you'll see that I _have _been becoming more normal. I took a job, didn't get into any trouble for 10 whole days and even cheered _you_ up after the failed robot skit." I played with his fingers also, _subconsciously_.

He nodded and gave me a damn sweet smile.

"I guess we're both insane again."

"I guess I also can't blame you for being mad. After the whole N.E.R.D camp fight and seeing how you forgave me so easily and gave me this" I pointed at the bracelet, before continuing. "I forgot to really apologize, I realized that you were really hurt by my doing and you just shoved the whole thing away."

I still felt bad time to time about the camp application. I know Carly gave a great speech on how I was like a wild chimp, but she shoved the fact that he got really hurt; how I hurt him emotionally as well.

"It's alright. Apology accepted as well." He smiled back.

"Good."

"Good?" He questioned me, with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I've apologized for all my wrong doings and now, I can start fresh again." I said almost the exact same words on our beloved fire escape on that day, feeling the nostalgia settling in.

He chuckled as I got up, grabbing his hand.

"Where're we going?"

"Come on, let's find another pear store. Let you be one with your nerd kind. But first, buy me a fatshake." I gestured, realizing that there was another pear store down a few blocks. The least I could do, for ruining his little geek job.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You know, beverages are not allowed right?"

* * *

**There it is. Shortest one i've ever written. **

**Love it? Hate it? I would LOVE to receive any comments and reviews! Please?**

**Much love, hopefully i'll get the iBattle Chip one up, as soon as i've seen the ep!**


	6. Pranking

**Missing moment from iBattle Chip**

* * *

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that i can make_

"Thank you for defending my honour!" Carly squealed as we walked out of the Groovy Smoothie, clearly in awe that Sam pounded the jerk in one epic smack-down. I chuckled and we headed back to Bushwell. I loved how Sam stood up and defended that poor nerd, _that's my girl_.

"Stop mocking Shay! But you gotta admit, with this new butter, it actually swings better." She swung the white sock in circles before placing it back into her bag.

"I wouldn't know how your buttery weapon works, but I don't wanna find out"

"You outta try it, feels good to swing and feel the lovely impact it gives. Maybe you could try on this dork, he wouldn't mind taking a punch." Sam gestured at me, smirking at Carly.

"I am not getting abused today!" I retaliated, not wanting to suffer yet another blow. I had just about enough of my mom's therapist coming in for our fortnightly 'appointment' about my damages. The therapist went berserk after seeing all my bruises from my little incident with halfoween two weeks ago.

"Whatever. Just letting you know, it feels great." Sam shrugged her shoulders casually.

"Violence is never the answer." Carly lectured as we took the elevator up to the apartment.

* * *

"No, this is Spencer's problem." Carly fussed, clearly upset that Chip meddled in and stopped their broadcast of yet another live episode.

She walked down and the studio apartment went still.

I walked over to my tech cart and switched off my camera, only to find Sam reaching into her bag, grabbing none other than her beloved butter sock.

"Let's get this over with." She swung the buttery sock of death in mid-air and started walking out of the studio.

My eyes went wide and I grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Oh no you don't. I am not letting you pound an 8-year old mischief of terror" I spoke sternly, and clearly Sam's face turned frustrated.

"Why not? He interrupted iCarly and my sock needs some people to slam their face against." She whined, folding her arms into her chest.

"Let Carly handle it first, and if Spencer isn't able to, I give you permission to wack the boy, only at minimal damage." I compromised.

"Fine, let's head down. You owe me dork. I'm feeling all swingy and you just dissed my mood. I need ham." She threw her sock onto the floor and we both headed down the stairs, only to find Spencer bounded and gagged with an apple. Carly was frantically trying to untie him.

"Who do you think? Dora the Explorer?" Spencer yelled.

* * *

After the whole fiasco of Gibby's beloved phaser blowing up into pieces and having Chip glue himself onto the elevator wall, Spencer celebrated and laughed his 6 foot self into his room, with his skates on.

Carly went to bed early, leaving Sam and I with nothing to do.

"Hey, wanna play a prank? I've got a whole lot of water balloons and I feel like targeting some sad saps on the roadside!" Sam's cunning eyes glistened as she grabbed her bags, most likely full of fatcakes and prank-worthy tools.

"Sam!"

"Come on Frednerd! It be fun! We could go to the fire escape and spread some _love _to the lovely people on the streets!"

Who was I to deny Sam's request to return to our beloved fire escape? It was never easy trying to deny feelings for my favourite blonde headed demon and despite the whole Pear Store fiasco, I was glad we came to terms. But that didn't stop my stupid feelings from bubbling up into obvious glances and unwanted staring at her.

I can't help it, can I? When her hair is that soft and bouncy, my fingers ached to run through her damn golden curls, her skin so soft, making me want to hug the life out of her, inhaling her strawberry scent. Other than all these unwanted feelings, everything is just fine.

We walked into my apartment and down the hallway. We entered the corner and finally reached the fire-escape. Oh boy does this place bring back _bittersweet _memories.

Sam plopped herself down onto the beach chair and pulled out five coloured water balloons, with her mischievous smile.

"Ready?" She raised her eyebrows as I hesitantly grabbed the balloon, extending my hand out onto the Seattle roadside.

We both threw the balloon with force and the balloon met with gravity, sending water down onto a hobo who yelled at us, lifting his pet dog above his head- screaming like a madmen.

We looked at each other, and for that moment, when blue irises met brown, we broke out into a heated laughter; till my sides hurt.

_One more time?_ Sam's blue eyes spoke as we immediately grabbed the next two balloons and aimed at that same poor sap of a hobo, now doing an odd dance. My my, was he attracting unwanted attention.

I chuckled, leaning my body against the iron frame of the fire escape as I watched Sam take the last water balloon, targeting her victim. She released it and soon later came a yell too familiar.

"Nyeeh! No water-ballooning in my building!" Lewbert's shrill voice broke the silence of the night sky and Sam broke out into laughter, tears running down her face. I looked down to see Lewbert looking up.

Absentmindedly, I grabbed Sam by her waist and pulled her back from the railing; into the beach chair. My mind still foggy from all the laughing. We stood there, trying to regain our breaths.

"That was golden, Benson. You are one epic water ballooning buddy." She turned to face me, poking my chest.

I chuckled. "Why thank you, Princess Puckett. You are one epic buddy as well." _Buddy. Yeah wishing it was just more than that. _

Sam turned her body and stared at the Seattle night skyline, and I took time to admire her. _What a girl I was. _I didn't notice till now that she was seated in my lap, my hand still wrapped around her petite waist.

Speaking too soon, she snapped out of her trance and looked at me. I realized what she meant and let go of her waist.

"Sorry, force of habit." The words mumbled out subconsciously.

"It's cool." Sam shrugged and got off my lap, grabbing her bag and swinging over the ledge.

"Thanks Benson for the night." She smiled at me. "I gotta go home and make sure my mom doesn't try to sell more of our electronics to foreign _associates_."

With that, she left the fire escape, also leaving a goofy grin on my face. _Oh dammit._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? I personally love Sam and Freddie acting all silly :) Leave a review!**


	7. Crazy Things

**Missing moment from iShock America**

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"I am going to take a bath. You know, letting the world see me like _that _makes me feel sad." Gibby hung his head low and took a small stool inside.

The Shays went out to find a pharmacy that could help medicate Carly's um, excessive reflex gag.

This left Sam and I, alone, in a hotel room, together.

Of all things New York could offer us, well besides loose street pants that fall off; their hotel beds aren't exactly very big.

The room we had had only two beds. Two.

That meant that Spencer and Carly shared one and with Gibby's strong insistence that he wanted to sleep on his new sleeping bag; that meant that Sam and I shared a bed.

You had no idea how awkward it was to realize this sleeping decision. I mean I have shared a bed with Sam loads of time- when we were together, but this just screamed 'I'm almost snuggling with my ex-girlfriend on a small New York Hotel bed'

When Carly and Spencer came back, Carly had taken her medicine and fell into a deep sleep. Spencer was then sitting next to her on the bed, tweaking some odd details onto his Spencer doll.

I sat up on my bed, checking my laptop for twitter and other Jimmy Fallon pants-off news I could find. Boy, did the world know how to talk about a dude's accidental clothes malfunction.

I felt the bed dip slightly on my left, realizing that Sam had pulled the sheets over herself. I reluctantly had to shift to my right just slightly to give her some space; whereas my head and heart was dying to pull her close to me.

Sam was checking her phone and I continued reading more news on my laptop when Gibby finally came out of the bathroom. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel and he held a small rubber duck.

"Dude! Put on some clothes! Who knows if some sick paparazzi could swoop in to our room and take a pic of you and your flapjacks! Again!" Sam threw a small pillow at him.

"Don't mock me Sam, I'm already sad." His voice faltered off before letting out a small snore when his head came into contact with the pillow on the floor.

"Give the guy a break Sam." I said, yawning and placing my laptop away.

"Fine." I had adjusted the covers and she turned herself, facing me.

"Man, New York's got us done some crazy things. And we're the ones who created iCarly" Sam chuckled. Yeah that was definitely true, nothing normal had happened since we had touched down into the Big Apple a day ago.

"We saw turkey sandwich in puke form in a black man's hat"

"Got fined 500 grand for inappropriate showings by the NCC"

"I ate pickle that was salted and roasted." I guess roasted old and vinegar cucumbers taste nice with salt. I should eat more of that- it's surprisingly good.

"I honestly think that it's dill pickle! A pickle is just an old cucumber!" Sam argued back.

I chuckled and my eyes scanned around the room. The only light was from the lamp on my nightstand. The others had gone to sleep already.

I yawned yet again and rested both my hands behind my head.

"I can't believe Jimmy called my mom a pain, she watches his show." I broke the becoming of silence.

Sam looked up at me with her tired eyes, "Your mom isn't that much of a pain! My mom was parading around in her new bikinis that she bought from build-a-bikini. No one should see that of a horror"

"That is horrifying, but Pam isn't that weird! My mom brings about her 'feminine boost' powder and drinks her smoothie with it"

"I beg to differ. My own sweet mother got our neighbor's 8 year old son to make her a sandwich because she was under 'medication'!" Sam rolled her eyes at the strange oddity named Pam Puckett.

"You know, this kind of reminds me when we were video-chatting on whose mom was freakier. I guess we could add this to another list of reason" I smirked at her and she smiled back.

We both laid on our backs and stared at the dim ceiling of ours, both lost in thought.

Suddenly, Sam sat up and she whined. "Benson! You're taking up too much space of the bed, move!" She tried pushing me away. I didn't budge, _yet. _I knew she was getting impatient and tried to go closer to her until she was on the edge of the bed.

"Nah, I like this _big _space I have, why should you have it?" I teased her, almost whispering into her ear. Her back was almost pressed against my chest. Oh how I missed that.

"Benson!" Sam got really irritated. Feisty Sam was not a good sign and I looked at her, she was really tired.

I sighed and gave her back her space. Her back facing me and I stretched over to turn off the lights.

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Somewhere in the middle of the night, I sat up with this queasy feeling; the world was spinning before me. Oh god, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich yesterday.

I sat up and grabbed some water on the counter, my eyes peering through the darkness.

I saw Sam lying against Freddie's chest and her body almost pressed against his side. His arm slung around her waist, pulling her close.

My best friends have such a weird thing going on.

* * *

**Review please! It's been way too long! Love it, Hate it? **


	8. Park Date

**Missing moment from iGet Banned!**

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"Alright! Everyone out of here! If you ain't buying smoothies, don't clog up my floors" T-Bo yelled amongst the crowd of people that came to see "The Floors".

As the crowd started to clear out, Carly decided to check on Gibby, who was still in 'shock' from punching Freddie off the stage just now.

"Gibby? Are you okay?" I heard her slowly walk towards the bathroom.

The poor nerd still stays _almost_ unconscious on the cold, unforgiving hard floor of shame; with a rush of guilt surging through me,

I bent down to check on him, _again. _

I removed the red guitar off his chest and tried my hardest to pull him up to an upright sitting position. _Damn the nerd who got muscular. _

I watched Freddie as he started to stir, before his big brown gravy eyes were staring at mine.

"My head hurts. What happened?" He groaned as he rubbed his temples; his facial muscles cringing in agony.

"Dude, Gibby punched the fudge out of you and you passed out. _In front of everyone._" I smirked at his horrified reaction. Not the happy ending I had imagined meddling into Freddie and Gibby's fake band plan, but none the less, somewhat hilarious.

I did however feel bad.

"Come on nerd; let's go to the park to wipe the humiliation off your face." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He reluctantly rose to his feet and followed me- in the park's direction.

Along the way, he started to drag his feet and eventually walked with a speed of a turtle.

I turned to look at him. "You look worse than the time your robot sketch on iCarly turned out bad"

Freddie mumbled under his breath and soon, we headed to the small park just a few blocks from the Groovy Smoothie. We walked past the lake, the playground and eventually settled at the foot of a small hill; where a single oak tree stood.

The park was somewhat empty except for a few cyclists and joggers and some children. Freddie sat against the bark of the tree and buried his face into his hands.

"That was utterly horrifying. And thank you, _Sam_, for making it even peachier!" Freddie's words were dripping in sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and punched his right arm.

"Now you've learned your lesson nub, never listen to anything Gibby say and stop trying to impress girls with fake 'talents'" I air-quoted the words.

"And, Three- never let _you _handle stuff like this. How on earth did you get T-Bo to book a gig anyways?" Freddie questioned me curiously.

"The same way I never had to pay for smoothies. By pure Puckett manipulation. I tell you, it's a dark gift of mine" I shrugged off casually.

I guess this time it was easy, seeing how happy T-Bo was to hang at Carly's instead of with Mrs. Benson. I guess that'll make a guy say yes to anything who was wazzed off daily.

I heard Freddie chuckle.

"Why did you do it then?" I asked him, breaking the becoming of the silence. I was surprised, even after announcing it live on iCarly and asking T-Bo for the favour, Gibby and Freddie didn't back down. Despite them oozing with _zero_ talent in musical instruments.

"I don't know really. I guess I was feeling frustrated, seeing some lame geeks getting the attention from girls, kinda stirred up annoyance?" I heard him sigh, as his eyes were set upon the whispers of clouds in the sky.

"Why annoyance? I thought you never cared about these things?"

"Seeing how we're on iCarly and seeing you and Carly getting celebrity fame; I felt like no one had given me enough fame for being there too. It got to me"

Turning to face him, I reached my hand out and stuck my thumb in front of him.

"Thumb war?" His brown eyes looking down at my hand gesture

He gave me a small sincere smile and covered my hand with this. His calloused palm seemed so big compared to mine.

I grinned inwardly at the warmth surging through my fingers in contact with his.

We played casually and as our thumbs fiddled in an all-out friendly war, it eventually it got to the stage where we ended up arm-wrestling.

"Giving up yet Sam? You know how you _love_ losing to me!" Freddie's brown eyes mocking my unadulterated strength

"Over your dead body, Benson!" I felt my arm quiver just slightly.

I felt the skies above us darkening into reddish orange hues; looking down intently at our battle in between us; Freddie bit his lip in full concentration as he pummeled with his remaining strength to push my hand down.

_Damn. _

"Victory! In your face, Puckett!" He yelled in excitement and started dancing around in an odd manner.

I felt myself chuckling at his immature-like behavior and grinned. My 13 year old self would be disappointed that I actually lost to the Galaxy-War tech loving nerd of a nub, over nothing less than an arm wrestling match.

I leaned back against the oak tree and continued gazing at the art the sky was painting- the becoming of a lovely sunset. I felt Freddie returning to his reality and he sat down next to me, his legs brought up to his chest- also admiring the radiant skies.

"Thank you."

"What for?" I turned to look at him, bringing my legs towards me as well.

"For taking care of my jank-ness. For making me feel better."

"If it weren't for me, you'd be soaking up floor dust with a massive headache." I poked his chest.

He grinned and I found soon, to be locking gazes with him. I felt his breath close to my neck as he leaned closer, and I found myself to be doing the same thing as well.

Soon, we were pretty much lost in the sickening cute world where only Freddork and I mattered.

Our lips almost made its way to each other, just only to be shocked into reality by Freddie pearphone buzzing about. _Damn, again._

I felt him sigh and I looked away, to stare at the darkening skies again. "It's Carly, she wants to know if we're going to Spaghetti Taco night."

I nodded and we both fell into a silence, unwilling to look at each other.

Freddie grabbed my hand and I looked up in a small shock.

"Thumb war, Round two?"

* * *

**I really love the idea of Sam and Freddie just being silly little children :) **

**Let me know what you think of it? Review- love it? hate it? It'll make my day! **


End file.
